Red Square
Red Square was a Hyper Dungeon in Outer Pandora during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. The dungeon was the first to use mob spawners to generate a theoretically infinite amount of enemies. It was never completed by HyperSilence and therefore was never discovered nor raided by dungeoneers. =Description= ---- Red Square was an above ground dry ocean monument repurposed as a Hyper Dungeon, constructed from red nether brick and bedrock. The dungeon was raised nine meters above the ground, supported by massive columns around the perimeter. The lack of lighting beneath the structure made it a dangerous breeding grounds for deadly monsters even in daytime. The surface was an impenetrable layer of bedrock, forcing adventurers to climb the single bedrock stair to proceed into the dungeon's interior. Red Square's depths were a mix of maze-like passageways and chambers across four levels accessible by brick staircases. There were a number of pitfalls and dead ends. Navigation was made further difficult by clusters of bedrock, which impeded progress and made it difficult to escape enemies. Eight treasure chests were hidden throughout the structure and defended by six mob spawners. The largest chamber contained a beacon and an obsidian treasure room. The treasure room had a single loot box with priceless artifacts, but opening the trapped chest set a signal that spawned a deadly boss. The dungeon was defended by charged creepers that spawned from five different sources. These Kamikazes were fast enough to outrun a mortal even under the enhanced caffeination of Espresso—only Gabault's Rocket Boots could keep pace with them. Wall-ghosting vexes spawned from one source near the treasure room. The narrow bedrock-laced cooridors made evading enemies even more difficult that usual for a Hyper Dungeon. Each wing and the topmost chamber were said to contain a boss. =Enemies= ---- Regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. Special enemies were produced from spawners, so their numbers were theoretically limitless until their source was destroyed. =Treasure= ---- There were eight treasure chests in Red Square that could generate randomized loot as well as guaranteed valuables in the structure itself. Guaranteed Items Expand/Collapse * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x3 emerald block * x5 gold block * x31 wet sponge * x56 obsidian * x8980 red nether brick Possible Items Expand/Collapse * Basher * Chest of R'hllor * Strayton's Apple * Levitation Potion * Bottle o' Enchanting * Join Clan Token * Sweeping Edge III book * Healthy Apple * Cranny Cookie * Sanctuary Teleport Scroll * Wyvern Pointe Teleport Scroll * Marshacre Teleport Scroll * x1 Token * x5 Token * x10 Token * x20 Token * x25 Token * x50 Token * x100 Token * x200 Token =History= ---- gives Tox a tour of an early Red Square prototype]] After the completion of Dungeon Quest II, the Archpriest HyperSilence combined the skills he had developed as architect of the Hyper Dungeons with data he had collected from their raiders and began designing a new series of dungeons. When Tox successfully raided the Eyeland on 5E:111, HyperSilence gave him a teaser of his next work-in-progress Hyper Dungeon, an ocean monument with the water drained. Although it was still made of the original prismarine and featured no enemies, it gave Tox a glimpse of what was to come. Weeks later he demonstrated a second preview featuring the red nether brick exterior. Unfortunately, the third Dungeon Quest was cancelled and Red Square never became a functioning Hyper Dungeon in the wilderness. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-07-21_09.33.32.png|HyperSilence drains prototype File:2016-07-21_09.28.36.png|Prototype File:2016-07-21_09.30.58.png|HyperSilence inside prototype File:2019-07-26_21.45.31.png|Approaching Red Square File:2019-07-27_01.04.30.png|Beneath dungeon File:2019-07-26_21.46.41.png|Stairs to entrance File:2019-07-26_21.46.58.png|Entrance File:2019-07-26_21.57.19.png|Upper reaches File:2019-07-26_21.58.02.png|Corner with Dungeon Vexes File:2019-07-26_21.57.02.png|Dungeon Vexes at night File:2019-07-26_21.57.48.png|Rear view File:2019-07-26_21.47.45.png|Inside File:2019-07-26_21.48.06.png|Long hallway File:2019-07-26_21.48.26.png|Kamikazes File:2019-07-26_21.48.49.png|Multiple levels File:2019-07-26_21.50.55.png|Spawner File:2019-07-26_21.49.46.png|Pillar hall File:2019-07-26_21.50.36.png|Watch your step File:2019-07-26_21.54.18.png|Dungeon Vex and Kamikaze File:2019-07-26_21.51.27.png|Dead end File:2019-07-26_21.51.39.png|Blind corners File:2019-07-26_21.52.13.png|To treasure chamber File:2019-07-26_21.54.15.png|Spawners in treasure chamber File:2019-07-26_21.56.07.png|At night =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The name is a reference to the real-life Red Square, a city square in Moscow and the site of the Kremlin, Lenin's Tomb, and Saint Basil's Cathedral. Red Square was designed by HyperSilence for a potential third Dungeon Quest that never materialized. Instead, with the introduction of the Biome Bundle plugin for the Hallowmere map, he focused his efforts on designing new dungeons that were fully compatible. Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Games